fictional_qumarfandomcom-20200213-history
Neil Sherif
Neil Sherif was the Prime Minister of Qumar first elected in 1980 and taking office in 1981. He was the first Labor Prime Minister of Qumar as the parties first leader. Early Years Neil Sherif was born on November 5th, 1925, in Masqat Oman. There he studied in a local private school until the age of 18 before attending the University of Oman and majoring in engineering. Neil Sherif was abandoned by his parents at age 2 and spent most of his childhood in an orphanage. He was often a trouble maker in school, however, still met the grade requirements and often exceeded them. Neil worked for an oil company as an engineer from 1944-1951 before moving to Iran in 1952. He became the iranian ambassador to Russia due to his close connections with the current leaders and he continued in that post until 1960 when he oppened a private banking firm. In 1968 his bank was tourched and eventually he joined the rebellion movement, becoming Minister for Foreign Affairs of Qumar in 1974. Tenure as Prime Minister Early Days Neil Sherif took office on January 1st, 1981, just one month after his party won a clean majority in parliament. Neil appointed William Monroe, a close friend of his and a former Indian Parliament member to the position of Deputy Prime Minister on his first day in office. Neil's campaign was centered around building a national education system in Qumar, something Peraul Mc'Neil never did. Education Act On March 3rd, 1981, the Labor Party passed through an Education Act in Parliament with 206 votes. This act agreed to not only spend $113 billion in upfront for school creation, but also over $100 billion a year. With Qumar 's small population at the time of only 7.4 million, the country immediately faced huge deficits. Conservative and National Party leaders moved to the streets and incited large crowds as they spoke of how the Labor government was already failing them. This lead many labor MP's to become more cautious with future legislation and deeply hurt Neil Sherif's credibility in the party. National literacy rate rose by over 53% in the next four years. Average income, by about 7%. Actian Province The Actian Province is a province of land in the South East of Qumar . In December of 1981, the province begin experiences massive riots over their lack of food supplies due to slow transportation from the corn and wheat fields in the west. The Qumarian National guard was then established in Parliament on December 15th and put to use in the province soon after while Prime Minister Neil Sherif attempted to pass a national transportation legislation. His first proposal failed in his own party before the Labor Party forced through a mediocre piece of legislation creating one major road from the east to the west. The total cost was around $1.2 Billion, as opposed to Neil Sherif's proposal of multiple highways at $4.7 Billion. Rioting lasted until Mid February, 1982, when the road was completed. Treasury Scandal In November of 1982, Minister of Finance Ackian Muneal, was accused of stealing roughly $400 million from the Qumarian national bank. Parliament convened a special session just days after to determine whether or not he was guilty of the act. Ackian attempted to flee the country the night before, but was caught by local airport police. Ackian was later senteced to three years in prison for attempting to flee, and found guilty of national theft, another 30 years sentence. Neil Sherif had originally come out supporting Ackian at the beginning of the accusations, stating, "Ackian Muneal is an honorable man, he would never commit such crimes." His approval ratings dropped signifigantly when Ackian was found guilty, making Sherif look as if he had no idea what was going on within his own cabinet. Ackian Muneal later presented an election problem for the party considering he'd won his election in the Rushian Province, a Southern usually more conservative province, two years earlier. This meant the party was most likely down one more seat in the next election and polls head the party only taking about 40% of likely voters in the next election while the conservatives and nationals crept up very quickly into the mid thirties. UN General Assembly Summit of 1983 Neil Sherif attended the GA Summit at the beginning of 1983 to work on new paths in foreign relations. Peraul Mc'Neil had originally lead a no involvement policy in other nations affairs, but Qumar was now suffering from lack of trade and surrounding nations were looking closer and closer at the weak nation for its land. Neil Sherif was able to get Qumar international trade recognition and begin massive trade from its southern ports with India, China, the United Kingdom, the United States and even Thailand and Australia. The trade deals brought upwards of $56 Billion worth of jobs into the country in the first year alone and unemployment plumited from 19% to under 11%. The Republic of Qumar also signed a Mutual Defense Pact with the United Kingdom only weeks after the summit after negotiations had begun in private at the GA with the Prime Minister at the time. This was considered both unpopular by Qumar and rushed, however, Parliament passed the treaty in April with 254 votes for it. Most MP's realized how important this treaty would be to the nations survival. Deficits in 1984 In July of 1984, just several months before the election, the Labor party passed a new budget cutting the deficit of $56 Billion down to $41 Billion in an attempt to win back some popular support for the party. The deficit cuts came from defense spending, which was already considered weak and pathetic by most of the nation. However, the stunt worked, popular opinion of the party jumped almost 2% nationally while the conservatives rapidly attempted to slam back. Neil Sherif was never really involved in the deficit reduction and was against it, however, put his name on it when it passed in order to attempt a re-election. 1984 Leadership Elections The 1984 Leadership Elections in the Labor Party took place on September 15th, 1984 in the Yurian Province's capital. 203 Members of Parliament from the Labor Party attended and on the first day of confrences and speeches, it seemed clear Neil Sherif would win. However, in private, this notion became less and less popular. It was widely seen in polling that Neil Sherif had 38% Favorability with voters, while the party was closer to 46%. Labor MP's in shaky provinces new the conservatives and nations would hit very hard at Neil Sherif and not the party, creating huge re-election issues for them. As such, over 35 MP's switched over to William Monroe, who was leading a coalition in private against Neil Sherif's re-election. When most other MP's found out of Monroe's attempt to switch, they became uneasy with the leadership election and began moving more towards Monroe. Neil Sherif found out early on and publically criticized Monroe for being a traitor and stated that he would never be Deputy PM for him again. This statement turned many members of parliament on Sherif and Monroe won the leadership seat in the first ballot on September 21st with 156 votes, as opposed to Sherifs 43 votes with several abstentions. Neil Sherif losing the leadership election meant he would only serve as Prime Minister until January 1st of next year even if the party did win a majority in parliament again. However, polls were shaping up to show a possible hung parliament in the elections that would take place in December.